An optical fiber preform, which is used as the material of an optical fiber, consists of a core preform constituting the core of an optical fiber and a cladding layer provided in the outer periphery of the core preform and constituting the cladding of the optical fiber. By drawing this optical fiber preform, it is possible to produce an optical fiber.